Llorar y Llorar
by Junii-chan
Summary: Una vida maravillosa, y próximamente una familia, todo era perfecto ¿verdad?... Pero esa perfección no duro mucho después de un gran error que comente Ichigo. Es un oneshot inspirado en una canción de Jesse & Joy llamada Llorar... Espero les guste [Ichiruki]
1. Sucesos

Hola a todos y todas! Estoy de nuevo aquí trayéndoles un nuevo fic, esta vez un oneshot creado a parir de la canción Llorar de Jesse & Joy ft. Mario Domm, es muy buena se las recomiendo…

Espero disfruten y comenten :D sin más tardar aquí les dejo :33

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo me distraigo escribiendo sobre ellos y divirtiéndolos a Uds. de paso, sin fines de lucro.

_**Llorar y Llorar…**_

Si, no sabía que mas podía hacer para desahogarme, solo llorar y llorar, pero de nada sirve si ya te perdí… Te quiero recuperar, pero no se qué hacer para lograrlo, estoy hundido de nuevo en la tristeza y el sufrimiento, en la desesperación de mi habitación solitaria y vacía sin ti… Rukia, ¿qué puedo hacer?

_Flash back _

Estaba una pareja en la orilla del rio Karakura, feliz hablando sobre los planes del futuro. Ichigo y Rukia llevaban 3 años de matrimonio después de todo lo que sucedió con Aizen. El peli naranja nunca pudo recuperar sus poderes como antes, existían pero eran casi nulos, deseaba recuperarlos con toda sus fuerzas, ya que la ojivioleta se exponía todo el tiempo peleando con los hollows que llegaban a la ciudad, poca eran las veces en las que Uryu, Chad u Orihime llegaban a la escena a ayudar, porque las mayorías de las veces estaban muy lejos de donde se encontraban y cuando llegaban, Rukia ya había acabado con ellos…

Pero no siempre era igual, hubo un día en el que llego una oleada de Hollows, casi 20 en un mismo instante y en el mismo lugar, hasta el momento se investigan los sucesos, sobre ¿Qué pudo producirlo?. En fin, siguiendo con lo hablado, como era normal Rukia fue a enfrentarlos sola, pero en un punto la atacaron por sorpresa, y la hubiesen matado de no haber sido por Uryu que llego justo a tiempo y los acabó a todos con sus flechas… fue terrible, casi 3 meses inconsciente, estaba asustado, eso sucedió poco mas de 4 años, cuando por fin despertó llore de la alegría, primero por ser yo la primera persona a quien ella vio y segundo porque pensé que la perdería para siempre, antes de pedirle matrimonio; la quería besar hasta ahogarme pero recordé que estaba muy débil y me abstuve a solo besar su frente, al poco tiempo después ya estaba perfectamente bien, luchando y soportando todo lo que le venía adelante… luego subió de cargo y paso a ser teniente de la decimo tercera división, festejaron en la SS pero por obvias razones no asistí. Cuando llego de la SS le propuse matrimonio y a los 6 meses nos casamos… así vivimos nuestra vida, pero seguía preocupado por ella y finalmente lo dije

-Quiero ser shinigami de nuevo Rukia, quiero estar a tu lado en todo momento y protegerte…

-Como planeas hacerlo Ichigo?, sabes que tu reiatsu está en lo mínimo, ser un shinigami ahora es imposible…

-Pero tengo reiatsu, como que en primer lugar nunca debió suceder… Atraviésame con tu zanpakuto

Rukia lo mira sorprendida y desconcertada, ¿de verdad sería capaz de hacerlo? Sabiendo que su vida corre un gran, pero muy gran riesgo.

-No lo haré y te daré los motivos enseguida. Primero porque podrías matarme y segundo porque podrías matarte… añado un tercer motivo, porque cuando lo hice la primera vez tu tenias un enorme reiatsu, lo suficiente para verme siendo un espíritu, pero ahora, cuando estoy como shinigami no sabes siquiera si pase por tu lado – lo besa rápida pero tiernamente – y finalmente porque te amo Ichigo, y no quiero que te suceda nada.

No lo soporté mas, y me levante del sofá rápidamente y salí al parque, vivíamos juntos en una enorme casa justo en el centro de la ciudad Karakura, quise quedarme a vivir ahí, ya que es donde viví los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida… Pero como no vivir con todas las comodidades luego de graduarme como médico y sacar la clínica de mi padre adelante, que ahora es una ips de gran prestigio en el país con la mejor atención médica y los mejores doctores a nuestro alcance. Me senté en una banca a esperar que me calmara el enojo y regrese a mi hogar.

-¿Ya estas más tranquilo ahora amor?

-Si… pero no dejo de pensar en que quiero ser tu apoyo…

-Esperemos pase el tiempo Ichigo, puede que tu reiatsu regrese, solo debemos esperar. Ya esta lista la cena, ¿vienes?

Me acerque y la besé, era terriblemente hermosa y aun mas cuando yo estaba estresado, siempre me sonreía de la manera más tierna posible, cambio mucho, seguía siendo esa mujer de baja estatura con semblante fuerte, pero su cuerpo y su cara me volvía simplemente loco, era un mujer muy bien formada, pero sin exagerar, era perfecta; poco a poco me recordó mas a mi madre, siempre serena y sonriente, su cabello estaba más corto que antes pero la hacía lucir más bella aun. –Cenemos- la besé otra vez y me dirigí con ella al comedor.

-Esta vez cociné yo

-¿Otra vez? ¿Y para que tenemos cocinero entonces mujer?

-para que me enseñe nuevas recetas, y este al pendiente como voy, cada vez que quiera hacerte personalmente algo de comer

Otra cosa más que me impresionaba, como el mundo real la hacía más humana, aprendió a cocinar y debo agregar que lo hace bien.

-¡ahhhh!, no entiendo de donde sacas tanto tiempo para hacer todo lo que tienes que hacer… teniente, abogada y mi esposa

-Jjajaja Ichigo, me sorprende que tu solo tengas que hacer una cosa y te tome varios días seguidos – hace sonar la campanilla que tenemos en el comedor y veo como llegan dos de nuestros empleados con nuestros respectivos alimentos, nos sirven y se retiran inmediatamente.

-Cada día me sorprendes más. –comí gustosamente, el plato era simplemente exquisito y mientras ella comía, reía de mi por mis expresiones.

Terminamos de cenar y la cargue a la habitación de ambos, ella estaba muy sonrojada mientras yo le decía que comería mi postre con ella en la habitación, sabía perfectamente a que me refería, estaba excitado, quería hacer el amor con ella esa noche. Llegamos a nuestra cama y la recosté lenta y cuidadosamente mientras la besa, y poco a poco nos despojamos de nuestras prendas. Admiraba su cuerpo, me embriagaba, era perfecto, simplemente perfecto, sus pechos cavia en mis manos a la perfección, yo los masajeaba y besaba mientras ella gemía solo para mi… me volvería loco algún día con ella, lo sabia… y finalmente llego el momento, entre lentamente en su intimidad y comencé a embestirla mientras nos besábamos y ahogábamos en gemidos placidos y sincronizados. Y llegamos al éxtasis, me vine dentro de ella. Caí cansado y sudoroso a un lado de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla, se había quedado dormida y yo la seguí…

A los 3 meses nos dimos cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Se había desmayado bajando las escaleras y gracias a Dios estaba junto a ella y la sostuve, fui rápidamente al auto y nos dirigimos al hospital Kurosaki donde le practicaron varios exámenes, entre ellos la prueba de embarazo que dio positivo. Fue difícil para ella los siguientes meses de mareos, vómitos, antojos y cansancio; era muy normal pues esperábamos gemelos que no se me hizo nada de extraño. Por fin seríamos una familia completa.

Pero todo no fue felicidad, luego que caí en una miserable trampa… Una hija de los dueños de otra ips con menos popularidad que la mía, deseaba tanto ayudar a sus padres que se aprovecho de mí. Paso un día en mi oficina, cuando llego a visitarme con la idea de realizar una alianza entre ambas ips, en un descuido esparció un polvo extraño en mi rostro y caí desmayado, no sé qué sucedió después solo que me encontré en una habitación de un hotel desnudo y con una nota que decía "Gracias".

Fue terrible no sabía que había hecho, pero simplemente quería llegar a mi hogar con Rukia y mis pequeños aun en su vientre y relajarme hasta poder descubrir que había sucedido… La busque en todos los rincones de la casa y finalmente llegue a nuestra habitación donde en mi cama encontré lo mas terrorífico y asqueroso del mundo, unas fotos donde me mostraban teniendo sexo con la mujer esa… era simplemente una farsa, lo sabía, yo no podía llegar a hacerlo con otra mujer además de Rukia, la amaba demasiado. Asustado revise en los closet de la habitación, no había ropa de ella, no había nada, absolutamente nada, solo ganchos y cajones vacios con el aroma de ella aun. Revise el último cajo y encontré una nota:

"Querido Ichigo, lamento el no ser suficiente para ti, lamento el no haberte complacido como lo deseabas y lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo con alguien como yo. Te deseo lo mejor con ella, para cuando leas esto tus hijos y yo estaremos muy lejos de tu alcance para darte toda la liberta de rehacer tu vida.

Con amor, Rukia kuchiki"

Además de eso dentro de la nota estaban los anillos de compromiso y de matrimonio además de los papeles de divorcio firmados por ella y esperando la mía… es abogada, era posible para ella tener esos papeles listos en un par de horas, reaccione, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado entonces?, tome mi celular y vi la fecha y la hora, 3:21 p.m. del 9 de febrero. Un día entero, tiempo suficiente para que todo resultara.

Pero era imposible para mí tenerla de nuevo, se fue a la soul society, lo sabía, es el único lugar en este universo donde no la puedo alcanzar.

Fin flash back

Me seque las lágrimas y fui a la cocina, saque todas las botellas de licor que tenía y regrese a la habitación, encendí la radio y entonces escuche esa canción:

Me perdí buscando ese lugar  
Todo por tratar de demostrar  
Olvide que sin tu amor  
No valgo nada  
Y tome una vuelta equivocada

Me quede sin movimiento  
Sin saber por dónde regresar  
Lleno de remordimiento

Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien más  
Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar  
Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento, ohh noo...  
(Del sufrimiento)

Comencé a llorar como niño pequeño cuando pierde su juguete, desconsoladamente y a grito… por querer protegerla la había perdido, por querer ser un shinigami de nuevo me había convertido en alguien más débil, no me di cuenta de los enemigos que si podía vencer, aquellos que no me deseaban ver prospero y feliz. Entendí que ella tenía su lucha con los hollows protegiéndome de ellos y yo tenía mi lucha con la sociedad dañada y corrupta, perdiendo en el acto.

Tengo la esperanza que el dolor  
Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón  
Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas  
Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa

Juro que es verdad no miento  
Que mi voluntad es cambiar  
Pero sola yo no puedo  
No sé cómo lograr  
Mi alma reparar

Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar  
Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento  
(Del sufrimiento)  
(Del sufrimiento)  
(Del sufrimiento)

Y llorar, y llorar...  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar

Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento ohhhhh  
(Del sufrimiento)

Y llorar... y llorar...

Finalmente me decidí, contraté unos detectives para que investigaran todo por mi y con las pruebas en mano fui donde Urahara, quien me dijo que Rukia había tenido un parto terrible, y todos en la SS estaban indignados por mi comportamiento, le explique todo, y le presenté muestras de ello, Senna me había engañado e incluso las fotos no eran reales, solo un montaje. Le pedí a Urahara que le hiciera entregar las pruebas a Rukia con la carta y felizmente acepto.

_Un año después_

No supe más de Rukia, seguí trabajando sin cansancio para distraerme del dolor y seguir siendo prospero para cuando regresara si algún día lo hacía. Quería conocer a mis hijos, saber cómo eran, saber si estaban bien, quería tener a Rukia de nuevo en mis brazos… pero no sabía si algún día sucedería. La prensa rego el chisme de que Rukia me había abandonado por otra persona cuando "descubrí que no sería el padre de los hijos" y que estaba soltero otra vez. Los demandé y muchas revistas quedaron en la quiebra, y muchas más quieren saber la verdad, que nunca diré. La empresa de los padres de Senna quedaron en la quiebra y finalmente yo compre todas las acciones siendo el dueño legitimo de esta, Senna está en la cárcel, la prensa nunca supo el porqué de ello, pero yo personalmente me encargaré que pague por lo que hizo.

Mi reiatsu también creció mucho, ya puedo ver fantasmas y aunque no muy claro los hollows. Y sigo esperando con ansias a que Rukia regrese con el anillo de bodas en mi mano.

Hoy estoy en mi oficina realizando los papeleos de los gastos del mes. Escucho que tocan mi puerta y digo que sigan aun concentrado en el papeleo… Cuando escucho la voz más maravillosa del mundo para mí diciendo:

-Regreso después de tanto tiempo y no me prestas ni pisca de atención.

Reacciono inmediatamente y la miro con incredulidad, realmente era ella, ¿Rukia había regresado? Y aun mas con mis bebes en sus brazos, muy inconfundibles porque para ser sincero parece como si Rukia simplemente hubiese prestado su vientre para formarlos, eran idénticos a mí. Mi niña y mi niño dormían plácidamente en los brazos de Rukia, se notaba que no pasaba más de los 10 meses de edad. Corrí a abrazarla, y la besé fuertemente con cuidado de no lastimar ni a ella ni a mis hijos que comenzaban a despertarse. Lloré, de felicidad y sabía que estaba feliz también, pues ella me beso de nuevo, lenta pero tiernamente.

-No puedo creerlo, por fin a mi lado Rukia, por fin puedo conocerlos, por fin puedo descansar de mi dolor.

-Lo lamento Ichigo, por lo que hice, simplemente me fui sin esperar explicación alguna.

-No importa, ya nada importa, estas aquí ahora

Rukia me hizo seña para que sostuviese a los bebés, y me fije que había cambiado, de nuevo. Sus caderas se ampliaron un poco más y sus senos habían crecido también. Su rostro seguía siendo bello y yo todavía no me podía creer que era madre primeriza de estas bellezas que tenia ahora en mis brazos, estaban despertando y me miraron fijamente por un tiempo, luego sonrieron y durmieron de nuevo. Simplemente me conmovió y llore otra vez.

-¿nos vamos a casa?- le dije tiernamente, dándole a entender que la había esperado por mucho tiempo

-¿Está bien?, te vi muy concentrado en lo que hacías.

-No importa, no voy a perder ni un minuto más sin ti y sin mis hijos.

Ella asintió y nos dirigimos a mi hogar. En el camino me explico porque no había regresado anteriormente, debido al parto ella había quedado sin energías para poder siquiera caminar, solo despertaba a amamantar a los bebes y dormía, Byakuya le dio todo el apoyo y sus sirvientes la ayudaban en todo, estaban encantados con los bebes. Después de recuperar parte de su energía tuvo que realizar unos papeleos como teniente que era y finalmente realizo una misión simple pero que duro varios meses. Cuando todo lo demás acabo pidió permiso para regresar a Karakura después de saber la verdad de lo sucedido, pensando en todo momento que yo tenía el derecho de conocer a los bebes y ella había cometido un error porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que yo sería incapaz de hacerle eso, pero con el poco conocimiento de la tecnología humana las fotos simplemente le parecían muy reales y gracias a mi explicación detallada recapacito.

Esa noche después de organizar el cuarto de los bebes con los chappys que tanto ama Rukia y nuestros hijos le devolví el sobre con todo lo que me había dejado dentro tal cual, nunca firme la carta de divorcio, era imposible para mi hacerlo. Estaba muy feliz por lo que vio y "celebramos juntos", en realidad hicimos el amor de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo con toda la pación y amor que estaba contenido en mi corazón después de tantos años.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y estaba solo, me asusté y pensé que había sido un sueño, luego me vi desnudo y vi entrar a Rukia a la habitación con un desayuno en una bandejita para mí. Se acerco y lo coloco en los mis piernas cuando yo me había sentado ya, lo tome y lo coloque a un lado mío y agarre a Rukia de la cintura, llevaba puesta la camisa que tenía yo el día anterior, como era domingo sabia que nadie la había visto pues ese día los trabajadores lo tienen libre; la acerque a mí y la bese, estaba muy asustado enserio, ella me correspondió y me tomo de las manos haciendo que me tranquilizara

-Buenos días amor – me sonrió tiernamente y sentí como se iluminaba mi corazón

-Buenos días- de repente escucho el llanto de un par de bebes en la habitación del lado, Rukia salió de la habitación rápidamente y yo tome mi bóxer y mi pantalón y me dirigí al lugar. Fue conmovedor verla dando pecho a los bebes, estaban felices tomando del seno de ella, me apoye en el marco de la puerta viendo esa escena que se llevaba frente mis ojos y Rukia concentrada en su labor.

_5 años después_

Nuestras vidas siguieron en paz y tranquilidad, las revistas publicaron que "el admirable empresario y medico Ichigo Kurosaki está nuevamente casado, cosa que nunca dejo de suceder, ya que su adorable y hermosa esposa se encontraba en el extranjero visitando a sus familiares y tuvo contratiempos teniendo a sus adorables hijos en país a un desconocido", no me importó para nada y a Rukia tampoco, nuestros bebes ya han crecido y mucho, amo estar junto a ellos. Son caprichosos pero buenos hijos, saben cómo comportarse, la niña se parece mucho a Rukia en la forma de ser, Masaki como ella misma la nombró y Kaien muy parecido a mí, ambos tenían el cabello naranja y los ojos violetas, y eran un amor completo. Están iniciando clases en kínder y mi ips prospera día a día.

Hace poco Karin y Yuzu se casaron en una boda doble, eran una belleza, están en embarazo, ambas. Isshin vive en su antigua casa con el poster de Masaki, todos los días lo visitamos con mis hijos.

Mi vida es todo lo que deseo, mi felicidad con mis hijos y mi esposa con un futuro esplendido por delante.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Que les pareció mi historia?**

**Comentarios? :D por el momento voy a dejarla en finalizado, pero en mi cabeza está la idea en hacer la versión de Rukia por si desean leerla. Solo dejen un comentario con ello ;)**

**Éxitos y gracias por leerme**

**Pd: disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica o gramáticas :33**


	2. Sucesos Rukia Pov

Uds lo pidieron y yo se los traigo. ¡Llorar y llorar en Rukia pov!

Sin más preámbulos comenzamos, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo me distraigo escribiendo sobre ellos y divirtiéndolos a Uds. de paso, sin fines de lucro.

_**Llorar y Llorar…**_

_**-Rukia pov-**_

Sabía que había cometido un error, irme de mi casa, aún embarazada, sin decir nada y sin esperar una explicación lógica que me hiciera entrar en razón; sentía que simplemente era irreal pero mis ojos lo vieron todo, ¿que puedo decir?, tengo orgullo, y demasiado para mi gusto… Mi corazón se despedazaba cada vez más al saber que entraría a la Soul Society y probablemente no volvería otra vez, no vería a aquella persona que amo tanto y él, -abro comillas-, no nos volvería a ver, –cierro comillas-, probablemente se pregunten el porqué de las comillas, pero es simple la respuesta: porque irónicamente no conocía a sus hijos aun, y que desgraciadamente son dos, pues claro para él, ya que estaban en mi pequeño-gran vientre. Mire con lagrimas en mis ojos –que no evitaba dejar salir- la puerta que se habría frente mis ojos con tristeza y decidida por la felicidad de él y de nosotros di un paso para llegar a la SS.

¿Quieren saber cómo sucedió?, pues aquí les contaré todo, o casi todo.

_Flash back_

Llevaba en ese entonces 3 años de un feliz matrimonio con Ichigo. Después de lo sucedido con Aizen, mi peli-naranja nunca pudo recuperar sus poderes, me sentía realmente mal por ello, no era lo mismo ver a Ichigo inocente de los males acusados a su alrededor y luego ver su rostro de tristeza e impotencia cuando se enteraba. Me enfrentaba a los hollows la mayoría de veces, ya que cuando Uryu y Orihime llegaban ya los había derrotado.

Un día en particular la cosa fue diferente, aparecieron casi 20 hollows en un mismo lugar y momento, todavía se investigan las causas que lo ocasionaron, pero no me saldré mucho del tema: en fin, como mi deber es me dirigí al lugar, con valentía, y con esperanza de que Uryu y Orihime llegasen a ayudarme lo más pronto posible. Iba muy bien, pero no todo es perfecto, simplemente un ataque sorpresa acabo todo. No supe nada mas después, hasta que desperté y lo primero que vi fue a un Ichigo que me miraba con un rostro lleno de lagrimas y sonriendo, sabía que quería besarme y para ser sincera también lo deseaba, pero el simplemente se limito a darme un beso en la frente y sostener mi mano con delicadeza y calidez. A los pocos meses ya estaba perfectamente bien y no paso mucho tiempo cuando recibí una carta de la SS notificando que había sido ascendida a teniente de la decimo tercera división y me necesitaban de manera urgente en la Soul Society para hacer las ceremonias y celebraciones, era triste el hecho que mi amado gruñón Ichigo no me acompañase pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Cuando regresé llegue con un nuevo trabajo – y no me refiero de teniente- sino los papeleos respectivos con misiones del escuadrón y reportes de algún caso en particular a tratar o permisos que pedían los miembros de mi división.

Y fue cuando llego el romance en Ichigo, y no es porque no fuese romántico, sino por la forma en cómo me propuso matrimonio tan extraña. Estaba en mi oficina –situada en mi hogar que ya compartía con Ichigo con anterioridad- y llega él con una sonrisa en sus labios, completa y sin seño… SIN SEÑO!... lentamente se acerca a mí con sus manos detrás de él y finalmente dice:

-Celebremos Rukia – muestra 2 copas finas y un champan

-¿Eh?, ¿que vamos a celebrar, mi cargo como teniente?, ¿de nuevo? – digo con mi rostro claramente confundido.

-Emm, si, y la boda que se acerca

Ahora si había quedado completamente confundida, completamente –¡Carajos Ichigo!, ¿Cuál boda? Explícate – claramente me había enojado, tenía mucho trabajo para entregar cuanto antes posible, estaba estresada en ese momento.

Ichigo suspira y se acerca a mí, lentamente, llena las copas hasta poco menos de la mitad con la champan y me da una, que tomo ya resignada a su testarudez y la bebemos lentamente – voy a besarte, pero vas a tendrás que tener cuidado – se lleva la mano a la boca y se acerca a mi finalmente uniendo nuestros labios, era todo había caído de nuevo en su hechizo con sus besos, pasa su lengua en mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo los abro, y entra su lengua en mi boca dejando algo en ella para luego separarse –ten cuidado y no tragues – saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me lo da, yo tomo lo que está en mi boca y lo coloco en el pañuelo limpiándolo antes de ver, cuando miro a Ichigo lo veo tomando el pañuelo y arrodillándose frente a mi – nuestra boda – dijo respondiendo la pregunta que anteriormente yo había formulado – claro si tu así lo decides, ¿Rukia kuchiki, deseas hacer de este hombre el más feliz del mundo y te casas conmigo, o me rechazaras y te rogaré hasta que aceptes? – dijo estirando un pequeño anillo de oro con un diamante color violeta en el centro. No lo pensé dos veces y lo coloque en mi dedo anular izquierdo, quede sorprendida, muy sorprendida –Si – le digo con seguridad en mis palabras – te haré un hombre desgraciadamente feliz- me lanzo un poco brusco a él abrazándolo y besándolo con pasión, mucha pasión.

Pase mis siguientes 3 días en mi oficina terminando el papeleo de los siguientes 3 meses. Todos, incluso de los que debía encargarse mi capitán, pero era un trato, yo hago los papeleos de los siguientes 3 meses y el hará todos, absolutamente todos de los 3 meses que le seguían. Para que la siguiente semana arreglara todo de la boda con Ichigo. Todo, recepción, vestuarios, pastel, invitados, luna de miel… todo…

5 meses después nos casamos en una boda grande, donde estaban la mitad de los capitanes, tenientes, terceros, cuartos y quintos capitanes de los escuadrones en el mundo real, además de mis amigos cercanos y familiares, algunos nobles también estaban como símbolo de respeto y unión, cosa que realmente no me importaba; por parte de Ichigo los amigos, familiares y algunos de sus trabajadores –¿había dicho que era un medico que había formado una ips de prestigio en el país, donde estaban los mejores médicos de Japón y quizás del mundo?, ¿no?, bueno ya lo saben- no muchos, solo los importantes y cercanos. Aun así los invitados pasaban no menos de 300 y no más de 400… una recepción pelicular, con comida japonesa, y un tema de blanco y beige, mi vestido de boda era largo, color blanco con detalles bordados y un poco ajustado a mi cuerpo, con un velo aun más largo que la cola y un maquillaje natural y sencillo, además de mi cabello corto suelto con una orquídea beige que marcaba el inicio del velo. Ichigo por su parte vestía un traje beige con una rosa roja en su bolsillo del chaleco, simple pero elegante.

Cuando la recepción termino nos dirigimos al aeropuerto donde tomamos un vuelo privado a parís, Ichigo hablaba un francés perfecto, cosa que me aterro, pero me gusto al mismo tiempo, fue una luna de miel increíble, toda las noches lo hacíamos y el siempre tenía algo nuevo para decorar el lugar donde lo hacíamos, flores en la cama en forma de corazón con velas aromáticas, pétalos en la bañera con copas de champan, o alguna otra forma. Así hasta que llegamos de vuelta a Karakura y seguimos con nuestras vidas con normalidad.

Teníamos 3 años de casados entonces, cuando finalmente me dijo:

-Quiero ser shinigami de nuevo Rukia, quiero estar a tu lado en todo momento y protegerte…

-Como planeas hacerlo Ichigo?, sabes que tu reiatsu está en lo mínimo, ser un shinigami ahora es imposible…

-Pero tengo reiatsu, como que en primer lugar nunca debió suceder… Atraviésame con tu zanpakuto

Lo mire sorprendida y desconcertada, ¿de verdad sería capaz de hacerlo? Sabiendo que su vida corre un gran, pero muy gran riesgo.

-No lo haré y te daré los motivos enseguida. Primero porque podrías matarme y segundo porque podrías matarte… añado un tercer motivo, porque cuando lo hice la primera vez tu tenias un enorme reiatsu, lo suficiente para verme siendo un espíritu, pero ahora, cuando estoy como shinigami no sabes siquiera si pase por tu lado – lo beso rápida pero tiernamente – y finalmente porque te amo Ichigo, y no quiero que te suceda nada.

Lo miré directo a los ojos y sabía lo que pasaría, su lucha con su orgullo, se levantaría y saldría a algún lugar a pensar, luego regresaría y eh ahí el punto, podría llegar más enojado y más amoroso.

Se levanta y sale sin decir nada –bingo- me dije a mi misma, lo dejo salir sin perseguirlo, esa era su lucha después de todo. Me dirijo a la cocina y le digo al chef que me ayude con algo especial para Ichigo, me ayude, porque cocinaría yo. Cuando al final termine deje que el chef hiciera los últimos arreglara los últimos detalles como las bebidas, el plato con la comida servido, las velas, etc.

Justo estaba saliendo de la cocina a mi habitación, cuando escucho abrirse la puerta y espero en la sala a que entre, apenas lo veo sabia que el simplemente se había rendido consigo mismo pero no había ni felicidad, ni mas enojo, nada, solo una mirada perdida pero tranquilizante. Esta vez fallé en mi premonición.

-¿Ya estas más tranquilo ahora amor?

-Si… pero no dejo de pensar en que quiero ser tu apoyo…

-Esperemos pase el tiempo Ichigo, puede que tu reiatsu regrese, solo debemos esperar. Ya esta lista la cena, ¿vienes?

Se acerca a mi lentamente y me besa, sabía que estaba pensando en algo, por su mirada cuando dejo de besarme, y me sonrojo cuando me doy cuenta que me mira de pies a cabeza… o no…

-Cenemos- me dice y luego me besa otra vez. No me había equivocado tanto en mi premonición, ¿verdad?. Después de besarme camina hacia el corredor junto conmigo.

-Esta vez cociné yo

-¿Otra vez? ¿Y para que tenemos cocinero entonces mujer? – amaba cuando decía cosas por el estilo.

-para que me enseñe nuevas recetas, y este al pendiente como voy, cada vez que quiera hacerte personalmente algo de comer – le respondo y noto una clara impresión en su rostro… o no…

-¡ahhhh!, no entiendo de donde sacas tanto tiempo para hacer todo lo que tienes que hacer… teniente, abogada y mi esposa

-Jjajaja Ichigo, me sorprende que tu solo tengas que hacer una cosa y te tome varios días seguidos – hago sonar la campanilla que tenemos en el comedor y veo como llegan dos de nuestros empleados con nuestros respectivos alimentos, nos sirven y se retiran inmediatamente.

-Cada día me sorprendes más. – sabia que disfrutaba de la comida, no diré que es, es un secreto; pero mientras comimos reía por las expresiones de satisfacción en su rostro. Era tan sexy ver a Ichigo con esas expresiones.

Terminamos de comer, y veo como se acerca a mí en silencio y me carga en sus fuertes y sexys brazos… o no… se a donde terminara esto y siento como mis mejillas toman calor

-Comeré el postre contigo en la habitación – me dijo casi en susurro, y ahí es cuando ustedes entienden el "o no", el postre soy yo y me comerá, estaba excitado el pervertido con mis acciones y yo no lo impedí, me sonrojo mas fuerte aún, lo sé.

Llegamos a la habitación y me recuesta tierna y cuidadosamente en la cama mientras nos besamos apasionadamente, poco a poco nos quitamos nuestras ropas mutuamente. Admiró mi cuerpo con un rostro de orgullo y comienza a masajear y besar mis senos que caben perfectamente en sus manos, gemí, gemí mucho para él, hacia que me excitara igual era perfecto, su cuerpo musculoso y tonificado me hacía sentir segura y excitada. Me volvería loca algún día con él, lo sabia… finalmente llego el momento, entro en mi intimidad y comenzó a embestirme mientras nos besábamos y ahogábamos en gemidos placidos y sincronizados. Llegamos al éxtasis y se vino dentro de mí. Él cayo cansado y sudoroso sobre mí con cuidado de no aplastarme y me quedo dormida en esos momentos.

A los 3 meses nos dimos cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Me había desmayado bajando las escaleras y gracias a Dios estaba Ichigo estuvo junto mío y me sostuvo, fue rápidamente al auto y nos dirigimos al hospital Kurosaki donde me practicaron varios exámenes, entre ellos la prueba de embarazo que dio positivo. Fue difícil para mí los siguientes meses de mareos, vómitos, antojos y cansancio; era muy normal pues esperábamos gemelos que no se me hizo nada de extraño. Por fin seríamos una familia completa.

Pero no todo es felicidad y este no es un cuento de hadas. Un día llegando a mi hogar después de comprar cosas para los bebes vi un sobre en la mesa, con mi nombre, pensé que podrían ser unos documentos de la SS con algo urgente para mi, así que lo tome para verlo inmediatamente en la habitación. Me dio asco ver las fotos, Ichigo junto otra mujer teniendo sexo y en todas ellas tenía una cara de placer… asqueroso simplemente, sin más pensar tire las fotos en la cama y saque una maleta guardando todas mis pertenencias, luego me dirijo a escribirle una carta en la peinadora del baño que decía:

"Querido Ichigo, lamento el no ser suficiente para ti, lamento el no haberte complacido como lo deseabas y lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo con alguien como yo. Te deseo lo mejor con ella, para cuando leas esto tus hijos y yo estaremos muy lejos de tu alcance para darte toda la liberta de rehacer tu vida.

Con amor, Rukia kuchiki"

Guarde mis anillos de compromiso y boda en el sobre junto la cama y salí de la casa sin decir nada. Simplemente llorar.

_Fin flash back_

Me encamine a la SS quienes me acobijaron sin ningún problema y me apoyaron de todo, extrañados por el comportamiento de Ichigo, que anteriormente había explicado. Nii-sama estaba feliz con mi embarazo, cosa que me impresiono, siempre tuve alguna criada junto conmigo para cuidar de alguna dificultad mientras nii-sama no estaba trabajando. Pero el parto se adelanto 2 semanas, mi reiatsu disminuyo drásticamente y la capitana Unohana actuó lo más rápido posible, di a luz naturalmente lo que hizo que mi reiatsu se agotara casi por completo. No desperté en dos días y luego, dormía todo el tiempo, solamente alimentaba los bebes y comía muy poco, para luego dormir de nuevo. Así un par de meses.

Cuando estuve recuperada me entregaron un sobre con el nombre de Ichigo Kurosaki en él para Rukia Kurosaki, mi corazón latía fuertemente, ni-sama me dijo que lo había abierto con anterioridad para comprobar que no afectase de manera fuerte mi embarazo hace 5 meses; al ver las pruebas concretas con todo escrito decidió que esperaría a que yo diera a luz y estuviera recuperada.

Me sentí feliz al ver los "antes" y después del montaje de las fotos y el escrito de Ichigo explicando lo sucedido, lo amaba, y no podía dejar de pensar que fui muy cruel al irme sin esperar explicación alguna.

Tuve que esperar un tiempo para recuperar mi reiatsu y los bebes soportaran el camino hasta el mundo humano, Karakura para ser especifica.

Al llegar a Karakura me dirigí a la casa primero, en búsqueda de Ichigo, que probablemente estaría trabajando, pero por si acaso iría a ver o dejar las maletas por lo menos. Los trabajadores de Ichigo al verme llegar quedaron sorprendidos y encantados con los bebés, los cargaron y me ayudaron con el equipaje.

-¿Ichigo está en la casa?

-No señora Kurosaki, el señor Kurosaki se encuentra en su oficina trabajando- me respondió una de las empleadas, de una edad algo avanzada.

-Ya veo. ¿Pueden traer mi auto por favor? Iré a buscarlo. Pero primero compraré el cochero para los bebés.

-No se preocupe por ello, el señor tiene varios en el cuarto de los bebés, puede mirar allí, hay muchas cosas que puede que necesite

Quedé sorprendida con eso, sabía cuánto Ichigo nos había esperado. Hice seña que subiría por algunas cosas pero me detuvo la voz de la anciana mujer- ¿Desea que llame al señor Kurosaki para informarle que ya está de regreso? – Me preguntó con una agradable voz, estaba feliz –No, deseo darle una sorpresa – respondí con una sonrisa y subí las escaleras rápidamente.

En la habitación había variedad de todo, cocheros, cocheros transformables para autos, juguetes, ropa, 2 cunas, una habitación detalladamente decorada y mucha ropa de bebés que se veía era reciente, y quedaba perfectamente a los niños (que ya estaban en la habitación jugando). Tome un coche, un bolsito de bebés, ropa y otras cosas; un trabajador llego a ayudarme a bajar el coche y la anciana apareció y me ayudo a bajar uno de los bebés.

El auto estaba al frente de la entrada, el coche para autos ya instalado y las puertas abiertas esperándonos. Coloque a los bebes en el cochecito e instalé el cinturón de seguridad, coloque al lado el bolsito de bebes, cerré la puerta de atrás y paso siguiente me dirigí a mi sitio, me despedí y cerré la puerta.

Conducía algo lento, pues me daba miedo con los bebés, pero se quedaron dormidos en el camino, llegue frente la gran instalación principal de la ips Kurosaki, saqué a los bebes aun dormidos del coche, decidí ir con ellos en brazos, entre a la recepción y la secretaria de Ichigo me hizo seña que estaba dentro y podía pasar, y eso hice; pero antes la secretaria toco la puerta por mí.

-Puede seguir – ella abre la puerta y yo sigo. Su voz era tan apagada, diferente; entonces me asusté a como reaccionaria. Tome fuerzas y hable con naturalidad.

-Regreso después de tanto tiempo y no me prestas ni pisca de atención. – Me doy cuenta que reacciona de inmediato con cara de incredulidad, me queda observando un momento y se levanta, rápidamente llega donde estamos nosotros, me abraza y besa tiernamente, estaba feliz, ambos lo estábamos. Comenzó a llorar y lo besé nuevamente.

-No puedo creerlo, por fin a mi lado Rukia, por fin puedo conocerlos, por fin puedo descansar de mi dolor. – me sentí culpable de ello inmediatamente.

-Lo lamento Ichigo, por lo que hice, simplemente me fui sin esperar explicación alguna.

-No importa, ya nada importa, estas aquí ahora

Le hago seña de que sostenga los bebes, y los toma me queda observando por un momento y coloca una cara de satisfacción. No pude imaginar que estaba pensando pero aun así me sonroje un poco. Observa a los bebes que comienzan a despertarse, estos le sonríen y duermen de nuevo, me conmovió y al parecer a él también pues llora de nuevo. Fue sorprendente verle así.

-¿nos vamos a casa?- me dijo tiernamente, dándome a entender que me había esperado por mucho tiempo.

-¿Está bien?, te vi muy concentrado en lo que hacías.

-No importa, no voy a perder ni un minuto más sin ti y sin mis hijos.

Asentí y nos dirigimos al hogar. En el camino le explique porque no había regresado anteriormente, debido al parto había quedado sin energías para poder siquiera caminar, solo despertaba a amamantar a los bebes y dormía, Byakuya niisama me dio todo el apoyo y sus sirvientes me ayudaban en todo, estaban encantados con los bebes. Después de recuperar parte de mi energía tuve que realizar unos papeleos como teniente que era y finalmente realice una misión simple pero que duro varios meses. Cuando todo lo demás acabo pedí permiso para regresar a Karakura después de saber la verdad de lo sucedido, pensando en todo momento que Ichigo tenía el derecho de conocer a los bebes y yo había cometido un error porque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que él sería incapaz de hacerme eso, pero con el poco conocimiento de la tecnología humana las fotos simplemente me parecían muy reales y gracias a su explicación detallada recapacite.

Cuando llegamos a la casa decoramos la habitación de los bebes con algunos chappys y luego nos dirigimos a la habitación principal que queda al lado del cuarto de los bebes. Ichigo me entrego el sobre tal cual como lo había dejado y me alegre mucho. Luego de eso hicimos el amor, después de tanto tiempo y nos expresamos todo el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté primero que Ichigo, tome su camisa que estaba en el suelo y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, cuando entre a la habitación Ichigo tenía una cara de incertidumbre, sin embargo me acerque a él y coloque la bandeja en sus pies con el ya sentado, él la tomo y la coloco a un lado, me tomo por la cintura y me beso, lo sentí temblar un poco, ¿estaba asustado?; le correspondí el beso y luego lo tome de las manos.

-Buenos días amor – le sonrió tiernamente

-Buenos días-

Escucho el llanto de los bebes y voy rápidamente en su búsqueda, acababan de levantarse y me imagine que tenían hambre, por lo tanto los amamanté y me concentre en sus lindos rostros sonriendo.

_5 años después_

Nuestras vidas siguieron en paz y tranquilidad, los chismes no paraban, pero nosotros no le prestamos atención, Masaki y Kaien crecen muy rápido, son caprichosos pero bien portados, tiernos y respetuosos. Masaki se parece mucho en mí, digo forma de ser, en cuanto a Kaien es muy parecido a la personalidad de Ichigo incluyendo el seño fruncido que estoy tratando de quitar. Pero aun así son un amor completo y mi sentido de vivir.

Hace poco Karin y Yuzu se casaron en una boda doble, eran una belleza, están en embarazo, ambas. Isshin vive en su antigua casa con el poster de Masaki, todos los días lo visitamos con mis hijos.

Mi vida es todo lo que deseo, mi felicidad con mis hijos y mi esposo con un futuro esplendido por delante.

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡¿Que les pareció la historia?! Primero que todo disculpe por la demora en actualizar mis historia, el colegio es muy agotador y no tengo tiempo para nada e.e Pesadilla de estar en último año. **

**Gracias a todos los que apoyan mis historias, prometo que pronto actualizaré el 3er cap. de mi fic "a pesar de todo" los invito a leerlo quienes no lo han hecho aún.**

**¿Comentarios?... Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo. **

**Además, últimamente la inspiración está en mi, tengo un pequeño cuaderno donde escribo ideas al azar sobre cualquier cosa romántica que pase por mi cabeza en cualquier momento… (El amor esta en el aire e.e)**

**Pd: Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica o gramatical…**


End file.
